Five nights with a freaky family
by melody-monster
Summary: after mike wakes up from his coma his favourite place on earth has gone but what has happened to the animatronics that he onced loved, and feared (in a fun way)
1. Chapter 1

**well guys here it is, my second fnaf story and the sequel to "the fifth" ENJOY!**

Leaving the hospital after not long ago waling up from his coma, mike started to regain some memory of the incident, as he was starting to walk back to his home, a apartment just down the from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. When mike was a little kid he had raised enough money to buy an apartment. Now that mike was older he was able to move into the apartment.2 months after mike's release.

Having just finished getting settled and now has a good, high paying job, mike thought he'd visit the pizzeria he had loved to go to as a child, the last he was there he was 4 years old. Even though it had been 28 years mike still remembered their names, smiling softly mike grabbed his winter jacket as well as his hat and left to go to the pizzeria to see his old friends again as it had been so long since he had last seen them (dreams don't count as seeing a good two hours walk mike was shocked to see that the pizzeria had been demolished but there was a box in the car park which had mike's name on it with a note saying "it's us Michael", mike raised an eye brow at who would leave a package in the middle of no were for him. Sighing to himself mike picked up the box, which to his surprise was quite heavy, shrugging his shoulders mike went back to his apartment to open the box, odd enough there were breathing holes as if there was something alive in the box.

After another 2 hour walk mike was back at his apartment and placed the box on the sofa so he could go into the kitchen to wake himself up fully. Suddenly mike stopped filling the kettle due to hearing rustling sounds behind him coming from the box on the sofa, slowly turning around mike's eyes widened in shock, the box was on its side on the floor with its lid partially open and what caught mike's attention was the purple ear sticking out of it and it looked oddly familiar to mike. The purple furred ears didn't look real they look they looked animatronic, exactly like Bonnie's ears but were too small to be the ears of a 7 ft animatronic bunny.

Sudden realization hit mike like a ton of bricks, walking over to the box, mike picked it up and opened it to see 5 baby animatronics, mike smiled and picked up the bunny who was wide awake and was looking around with his bright red eyes, mike placed Bonnie on the couch and started to get the other baby animatronics out of the box to see who mike now had to raise. Bonnie, he was sitting on the couch playing with his ears, Foxy was tapping his plastic hook against the wood coffee table, Chica and Melody were both asleep leaning against one another and Freddy was playing with the box. Mike smiled softly but stopped realising that he was going to need a bigger home, one that had six bedrooms to house himself and "his" 5 "kids". Technically the 5 baby animatronics didn't have a parent so mike, having known the animatronics since he was a kid, decided to become their adoptive father.

At around dinner time mike had bought 5 high chairs so he can feed the little animatronics, mike wasn't sure who was sending him weekly letters, each had a helpful tip about the animatronics as well as $2,000.00. Mike used the money to buy things for the babies and himself, when ever mike had spare change he would put it in a private bank account to save up for a six bed roomed house. After putting the animatronics in their high chairs, though mike had a struggle with melody, who soon gave up and lies on her lower body's back. Since mike guessed they were part organic like they were in his dream he warmed up 5 different types of baby food to give to the animatronics.

Mike had to feed the animatronics two at the same time but smiled seeing Chica and Foxy feeding themselves. Bonnie was trying his best to feed himself; lucky for mike, Freddy and Melody were next to each other so mike attempted to feed both, he knew that it wasn't going to end well for him, Melody kept taking the spoon and throwing it at mike and Freddy just blew raspberries whenever the spoon went into his mouth. After a good ten minutes mike cleaned himself and the baby animatronics up so the food didn't damage their fur, putting the animatronics in a portable crib, mike went to the bathroom to have a bath to wash the food off of himself. Just as mike was about to get into the bath he heard the bathroom door open, quickly covering himself with a towel, as mike turned around he only saw that it was Bonnie, funny enough his fur was a deep purple yet his face was a medium purple, mike chuckled and picked up the small purple bunny and placed him in the bath, taking the towel off mike joined the baby animatronic bunny to give himself a bath and give Bonnie a bath as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the little bundle of purple fur was fully cleaned, along with himself, Mike started drying Bonnie off with a towel after he had got himself dried and dressed into his pyjamas as it was late. Even though Bonnie was a baby or "kit" using animal terms, he wouldn't sit still and let Mike dry him with the towel leading him to get dried with the hair dryer instead which caused a surprised speak to come from the small purple bunny when the hot air touched their skin.

Once Bonnie was clean and dry Mike then carried the tired little bunny into the living room in his apartment where he had put up the portable crib and he gently placed the small bunny down among his brothers and sisters to sleep for the night, just to be ready for anything that might happen at night, Mike prepared five baby bottles with milk powder reader in case any of the five little terrors he had to raise woke up hungry during the middle of the night. As Mike turned around he yelled in shock and fell over on his rear when a little bundle of black fur and scales dropped down in front of his face, after realising it was Melody he calmed down and chuckled to himself some

"No matter how old you are you're going to be trying to scare me aren't you?" chuckled mike as he picked Melody up off of his chest and placed her back in her crib next to Chica.

Once Melody was in the crib she began whimpering and reaching out to Mike, not wanting to be left alone; Mike gave in after a few minutes because he couldn't resist the sad face Melody was pulling, anyone who had a heart of ice that saw Melody's face would have a melted heart after. Her ears were folded down and her eyes were as wide as they could go and she was whimpering softly with tears forming in her eyes, who couldn't resist a face like that; sighing in defeat Mike picked up the small wolf and scorpion hybrid, who stopped her little sadness act and cuddled up to Mike's chest when he sat down on the couch, turned the TV on, but on a low volume as to not wake up the other four.

As the sun of the new day began to raise, Mike felt a light tugging on his pyjama trousers, yawning Mike looked down to find Melody standing up on the floor though she looked different than before. Her scorpion lower body was gone and she looked like a regular grey wolf with the exception of her tail still being that of a black cave scorpion

"Daddy? I'm hungwy" whimpered Melody as she looked up at Mike with sad eyes

"Alright alright I'll go get some food ready for you and the others" groaned mike as he picked melody up

Walking down the hallway he stopped in front of the guest bedroom and looked in the guest room and smiled to himself seeing that the other four were still sleeping happily in their cribs, mike was still wondering how he ended up with the five animatronics he loved in his comatic dream had turned into baby android versions of themselves and ended up living with him truthfully mike didn't care, he had his family back and he was happy, he missed his sister but he had his new family to take care of instead of worrying about the little things.

Once Mike put Melody down to make some food he couldn't get his mind off of his sister, sighing in defeat while he made breakfast he hit speed dial on his phone to call his sister, unlike her brother, Mike's sister always wanted to keep away from the Freddy fazbear pizzeria after what happened during 1987, mike was attacked and fell into a coma. Shaking his head mike put the phone on speaker and continued making breakfast until a voice got his attention

"Hello? Who is this?" a soft feminine voice spoke out

"Hey Jessy, it's been a long time hasn't it?" spoke mike, a small smile on his face at the very same time

"MICHELLE?!"

"Yeah it's me"  
"what the hell happened?! I thought you had died with mom and dad?!"

"I'm fine Jessy, I just went into a coma, but I'm ok now I woke up a couple days ago"

"Thank goodness you're ok"

"Thanks, hey I was thinking"

"Uh oh, did it hurt?"

"Very funny, I was going to ask if you'd like to come to the apartment mom and dad bought for me to give me when I turned 18, the doctors gave me the key"

"Sure, I'll come around later today ok? It'll be good to see you again Michelle"

"Thanks Jessy"

Mike smiled as he hung up the call and finished making the breakfast, going to the guest bedroom he gently woke up the other four bundles of trouble he had to raise and carried them to the dining room before putting them in high chairs, melody was in a different form now oddly, she was mainly a grey wolf but she still had her black hair and red eyes, but the only scorpion feature about her was the tail behind her; another thing that mike noticed was that melody had climbed into her high chair herself which caused mike to give a warm hearted chuckle, even as a baby she can still climb all over things no matter how high up they are without falling.

As mike gave bonnie and chica their breakfasts he sat down in front of the remaining three who still had trouble feeding themselves, knowing it was probably going to get messy he quickly put an old shirt on over his good one, feeding Freddy was easy as the little bear wanted to stay clean since they were having a visitor, foxy tried to feed himself and was doing ok, melody….. let's just say she was covered in porridge with the bowl on her head between her ears, which resulted in the little hybrid laughing and giggling. After cleaning everyone up then getting them dressed, mike proceeded to put away the high chares and clean up the bedroom that his "kids" shared, once that was all done he turned on the tv to entertain Freddy and the gang, after placing melody on the sofa he heard a knock at his apartment door

"Coming!" yelled mike

"Come on Michel I don't have all day" replied a feminine voice

"Jessy!"

"Yep now hurt up"

Mike fumbled with the door keys before finding the right one and unlocked it to let his elder sister into his apartment, the first thing she noticed was a little someone hiding behind mike's legs and she crouched down to see who it was but when she did her eyes widened as she fell backwards onto her rear, her eyes wide and a finger pointed at the little black wolf scorpion hybrid that was hiding behind mike's legs. Before Jessy had a chance to scream mike covered her mouth and brought her into his apartment, nodding to melody to shut the door mike took his sister to his room to explain things to her, but before he could remove his hand he had to make sure she didn't scream which she quickly nodded a confirmation of. Once his hand was removed Jessy quickly looked around to make sure the little hybrid wasn't around, shaking his head at his sister Mike went to go get Freddy and the others, leaving little melody behind to watch his sister who was highly uncomfortable around the hybrid as melody was the one who took Mike from Jessy.

~Jessy's POV~

I can't believe my little brother, he is alive and well which I am glad off, but the fact he has baby versions of the animatronic that bit his head may years ago in his apartment but what made it worse that he walked out to get something and left that monster hear with me, but…. She does look kind of cute as a little kid but she is still an animatronic and therefore can be shut down with a high enough voltage of electricity going through her circuitry. Looking back up seeing the bedroom door opened my eyes widened ion fear as Michelle came in with the other four animatronics as babies as well, I can't believe him! These things killed people and here he was looking after baby versions of them in his own apartment! He really has lost his mind, I sighed knowing there was going to be no hope for my brother but I was a little shocked when that purple bunny, bonnie I think, came up to me holding a piece of paper, on it was a childish drawing of mike, the bunny, the other four and what bonnie thought was me, as well as messy writing that I think said "welcome aunty jess" or something like that.

Reaching over I gently rubbed Bonnie's head between his ears, I was surprised at how soft and real his fur was, it was as if he was an android, you know robotic like yet also organic, but that kind of tech is too futuristic but then again these guys were built in the 60's so their tech was futuristic then so maybe this is something else I don't bloody know, the other three were just the same but there is no way in hell am I getting anywhere close to that hybrid that killed my parents and nearly took my brother from me. I checked the time on my phone and was shocked to see how late it had gotten; I put Bonnie down and jumped up

"Sorry mike, it's time for me to get going for work, it was good to see you again" I quickly told him

"You to jess" was the reply I got from mike as I rushed out of his apartment

~no POV~

After Jessy had left melody began crying the bottle up sadness she had as soon as Jessy had arrived, clearly all the guild she felt from 1987 was still with her to this day and having been reminded of what she did it just brought the poor girl to tears which let mike to comforting her best he could, she was sorry for what she did all those years ago yet deep down she felt as if she would never be forgiven for what she did, but mike and the others knew differently.


End file.
